


My Baby's Having a Baby

by Ktspree13



Series: Tumblr Stuff [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Breeding, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Fertility god Thor, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Fuck Or Die, Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, Mpreg, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Pregnant Sex, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Sort Of, crazy jotun biology, die might be a little strong, more like pregnant or die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/pseuds/Ktspree13
Summary: 5 mpreg Tumblr prompts that all fit together.  :D  Created a separate work to keep them together.





	1. Needs Must

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Loki is at peak fertility and Thor finds this out and just goes into absolute breeding mode. Like, I MUST put a baby in Loki? Can be Thor convincing Loki or dub-con (whatever you feel comfortable with!!!) but end with Thor absolutely unloading everything into Loki with the hopes of knocking him up. Points for talking a helpless-to-the-cock Loki through the process. Bonus points if Asgard still exists and Thor talks about showing off a pregnant Loki for all of Asgard to see. Thank you!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (moved from my other work so I could keep all five parts together.)

Loki woke with a strange feeling. The feeling you get just before a fever, all achy and lethargic, sweaty; but it was coupled with the intense impression of being on some kind of reality-bending trip, like someone had bespelled him or slipped some kind of potion into his food. Things lit up as he looked around the room, strange trails of light guiding him to the door of his bathing chambers, little twinkles alighting on all the glass bottles and liquids inside; a rainbow of colors assaulting his eyes.

He bathed and dressed in a daze, the ache in his body not distracting enough to turn his attention from all the colors and distortions going on around him. He laughed as he tried to turn the handle on his door. His hand looking twice the size of the knob, and when he was finally free from the barrier, it was a whole new wave of sensations that greeted him.

He could smell the honey on the apples growing in Idunn’s orchard, whetting his tongue in sweetness, saliva pooling in his mouth. The heat and humidity of the day were palpable. He could feel himself physically moving the air as he walked, pushing the heaviness out of his way as though he was continually gliding through gossamer curtains that flowed over his skin. For the first time since he was a boy Loki wasn’t completely buttoned up while walking around the palace. He wore loose, silk pants which allowed the air to flow as he moved around, and a simple vest tunic with an open collar. He was sure it would shock the court, but he was just _so warm_ today.

Wherever the sunlight hit, it was like watching the shifting colors of the bifrost. Everything was so heavily perfumed around him, and the individual scents of servants and courtiers tackled him as he made his way to the feasting hall. He followed the strange way the light lit the halls, completely entranced, and it was only by chance that he made it to his destination at all. “Loki, darling,” Frigga greeted him, taking his arm in hers as they walked inside. “You look different this morning,” she smiled, turning Loki’s face to meet hers. He stared back, his eyes roving around, watching the way his mother glowed. “Are you well? You look flushed, un-unfocused…” Loki looked around, in awe of the way the light fractured about her. “Loki, are you listening to me?” 

“I’m well, Mother,” he smiled, fingers reaching out to trace the patterns round her face. Frigga seemed unsatisfied as she placed a plate in his hand rather forcefully, taking her own and loading them both up from the table.

“I don’t know what you’ve done with yourself, but showing up inebriated this early in the morning is not becoming of a prince of Asgard, Loki.”

He snickered, finding it funny that she would think he had overindulged in something. “To the contrary, I woke up this way, mother. It’s been the strangest morning…” He turned his head, watching a bird fly through the hall, a trail of sparks following in its wake.

“Loki!” Frigga moved quickly, saving his plate from dumping all its contents onto the floor as she wrapped an arm around him. A nearby servant rushed to take the plates from her waiting hands as she steered them towards the table. “Let’s just sit you down for breakfast. Perhaps you simply need some food.” Her hands twitched upon his arm, a clear sign of her distress. He worried his own hands as she guided him, a tick he’d picked up from her that he’d really been meaning to get rid of, but so far had been unsuccessful. _That_ was unbecoming of a prince of Asgard. His stomach turned uncomfortably as he slid into the chair. He didn’t like that he’d made her so worried.

“I’m sure I’m fine, Mother,” he tried to assure her. It’s just everything around him was so bright, sparkling. All his senses were in overdrive. Loki drew in a shaky breath, opening his collar a little further. “I just feel…” He let out a groan as a cool breeze blew across his skin, caressing him. He wanted to take the whole top off, but that would be a little much. “I feel everything, overly full, empty…” He hummed, watching as Thor walked into the room. “Ready,” he breathed as Thor locked eyes with him. He was literally staring at the sun, if the sun happened to be draped in rainbows and beaming like a crystal chandelier. 

He exhaled, mouth almost salivating as Frigga pushed his plate closer to him. “Ready for what?” She placed a hand to his forehead, likely trying to feel for a fever. He used to get them quite often during summer, especially as a child. 

“I don’t know, but it’s…” He shoved a few grapes in his mouth, trying to shut himself up as he stared at the bright shining light emanating from Thor. He looked incredibly god-like today, extra worthy, if that was a thing. And his brother was staring at him, nostrils flaring, pupils wide and dark, like he was the sole pear tart at the winter solstice. Which was silly...they were brothers. Why would Thor be staring at him in this manner?

Frigga watched Loki as he continued to eat, sprawling out in the chair, legs wide, throwing great handfuls of fruit into his mouth, much more than he would normally eat. She watched Thor as he stomped over to the buffet table and heaped an obscene amount of food onto his plate, watched as he stomped over, sitting not next to Loki, as was usual, but across from him on the other side of the table, facing away from the great hall as a servant rushed to bring a chair around for him.

“Brother,” Thor greeted Loki, pulling at the heavy armor he wore, like he, too, was overheated. “You seem different,” Thor breathed in deep, exhaling and taking a large bite out of one of Idunn’s apples, the sweet juices tracking down his chin, dripping onto his hand. 

Loki wanted to lick it off him about the same time his mind reared back, reminding him Thor was his _brother._ What was wrong with him? Thor had never seemed so appetizing as he was now and Loki was reeling with it. “I am a bit fevered today,” he panted, pulling at the collar again, trying to shake himself out of his stupor. Instead the lights shimmered and danced with each movement of his head, pulling him deeper into his trance-like state, his own pupils wide and dilated, glassy, distracted, as he tried to catch everything he saw around him.

“Good morning Thor,” Frigga greeted him, finding the whole exchange to be rather strange. Her eldest usually greeted her with a kiss to the cheek and a smile. He seemed to be similarly afflicted to Loki.

Thor looked over to her, greeting Frigga with a smile as he quickly got up to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Mother,” he sighed. “You are…” he looked back to Loki, “lovelier than ever.” Thor stuffed an entire hard boiled egg into his mouth as Loki flushed a bright red. He watched the sparkles floating off of Thor’s skin as he chewed. 

Their mother was looking at the both of them quite strangely. “I swear there’s something in the water,” she murmured, turning back to her own plate.

“Here, brother,” Thor smiled, offering Loki a pastry off his plate. “You look famished.”

Loki stared back, totally captured in his shining aura as he accepted the gift.

“Thank you,” he sighed, taking an indulgent bite of the sweet treat.

***

Thor made himself sit there, watching as Loki ate, looking absent-minded and vacant in his responses. He made himself be still and quiet as he watched the fount of fertility bubbling and overflowing in his brother, like some never-ending source of water. He hadn’t seen the younger quite like this before. Before, sometimes he’d see flowers, sparks, ivy, even. 

He’d never told anyone, because why would Loki want such a thing said? Thor’s powers were sometimes beautiful to him, when those around him were at the peak of their fertility. Those already with child always had a certain glowing trail to their walk. Loki, though, was always the most beautiful when he was in season. Well, what Thor called “in season.” No other Asgardian “bloomed” like Loki. It was always a certain time of year, and he was always so radiant. It amazed Thor that Loki was oblivious to it, and he never had the courage to ask him outright about it.

Even with all his previous seasons, though, his one was different. It was like his brother’s body called to him, like a siren song. He’d admired and coveted before, but he’d never touched, never pressured Loki, never let on that he wanted him as more than a brother. His nostrils flared again as he followed Loki out of the feasting hall. His younger brother seemed to look everywhere but at Thor, like he was an invisible force Loki couldn’t gaze upon as Thor skulked behind him. His fertility seemed to ooze out of him. Whatever it was that was flowing inside Loki like a fountain was spreading across the floor, seeping into the boots of anyone who passed in his wake. Everyone it touched turned to look, to stare, to salivate and move to make overtures towards Loki, but his brother saw none of it. Women and men alike, all interested, all curious about his little brother, wanting to fall at his feet if it weren’t for Thor. Thor stomped, he glared, he intercepted, all for Loki’s benefit. He wasn’t in his right mind! So, of course he had to stay close. It was for Loki’s own protection.

Thor watched him with greedy, hungry eyes, trying to find some way to tempt Loki into his arms. And as his brother bumbled his way through their mother’s private garden, laying down in the grass, creating a great pool about himself, Thor figured it out. He would simply lead his little brother there.

Thor laid down in the grass beside Loki, drinking in the feeling of just how powerful Loki’s season was right now. He was at the peak of fertility, and Thor’s body was absolutely craving it. Dying to touch, to have, to plant, to sow, to possess. He noticed the glassy look to Loki’s eyes and already, his plan seemed perfect. 

Thor stroked a hand against Loki’s cheek, watching the younger shiver, his mouth dropping open just the slightest. “You look very beautiful today, brother,” Thor whispered in his ear, letting his hand trail down Loki’s throat, curling behind his neck, rubbing little circles with his thumb against the clammy skin there. “Ripe.” Loki let out a little moan. “Fertile…” Loki gasped, turning his eyes to look at Thor.

“Brother,” Loki sighed, legs pressing together. “You’re so bright… I can hardly look at you.” Loki’s hands came up, tracing his face, outlining Thor’s features. He leaned his head against Thor’s shoulder, breathing in deep.

“Are you ok, little one? You seem different today. Flushed, distracted.”

“Little one?” Loki seemed to come out of his stupor a little with Thor’s nickname, but that was no good.

“Ssshhh, let me take care of you, brother,” Thor soothed him, letting his hands trail over Loki’s body, rub little circles on his belly, right where he planned to see his seed grow. He wanted this so badly, and Loki was hardly in a state to object. He was practically drugged with the amount of hormones flowing through him, preparing him; he was gorging himself on Thor’s own fertility magic. Thor let a burst of his power flow into Loki, watching him moan and writhe on the grass.

“Thor?” He seemed almost blind as his face looked around.

“I’m here, my pretty little brother,” he smiled, a hint of darkness in his eyes. Oh yes, he would claim Loki for himself if it was the last thing he did. It was too late to turn back, now. Loki would have him whether he wanted it or not.

“Thor, I don’t feel right,” he whined, hands clutching onto Thor’s armor, trying unsuccessfully to burrow underneath it, put his hands on Thor’s body. “Please, please take me back to my rooms, brother, please.” Even underneath the loose pants, Thor could see the hard outline of his cock, the way he trembled under Thor’s hands, rubbed against him almost, feeding off the power that Thor’s own body naturally exuded.

“Don’t worry, Loki, I’ll take care of you,” Thor smiled, satisfied everything was falling into place so easily as he stood, pulling Loki into his arms. 

***

He felt like he was burning up in Thor’s arms, a constant barrage of something assaulting his body, feeding him, keeping him in some kind of constant state of confused pleasure and absolute want. He’d never thought of Thor this way… He was his big brother, his protector, his annoying, overshadowing, oafish competition. And yet, now he could think of no one else he desired more. It made his mind reel. 

“Thor,” he moaned, feeling himself sliding along cool silk sheets, feeling Thor sliding behind him, hands on his stomach, circling, massaging.

“You are waiting for my seed, aren’t you little one?” Thor whispered in his ear and he froze, feeling his cock twitch and spurt in need, absolutely wanting what Thor was offering. 

“N-no…” Loki whined, his body shuddering, wracked with tremors. 

“You are waiting, ready, primed to grow my babe in your belly. Begging to be bred.”

Loki cried out, panicked as Thor’s hands kept circling his soft stomach, one of them heading lower and lower, moving steadily towards his weeping length. “Thor, no…” His hips bucked up into Thor’s hand as he closed it around Loki’s cock.

“Your body demands to be fed, little one. It demands its own little one.” Loki’s head whipped back and forth in a panic. He wasn’t even 1,000 yet… What was Thor thinking? He was too young...too young to have a child. No matter how much his body seemed to ache and agree.

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Loki blushed. Thor had never called him nicknames before, and it was turning his stomach into a fluttering mess. His tunic had been removed at some point, Loki didn’t remember when. Maybe outside, maybe when Thor slid him onto the bed… He was so delirious. A hand snaked down his pants, palming at his erect cock, making him whine.

“You are a little one,” Thor murmured. “So beautiful. Just imagine, brother, you as my little wife, round and bursting with my babe for all of Asgard to see.” Thor stroked him, strong, warm strokes, his hand somehow perfectly slick as it glided along his cock.

“Ahh!” Loki sobbed, pushing up into Thor’s hands, clutching at his arms. “Brother, we can’t…”

“Mmm...I’m afraid it’s too late.” Loki blanched as Thor kept rubbing his belly in an intoxicating motion.

“What do you mean?” He tried to turn, to stare back at Thor, to see his eyes, catch any kind of lie he might weave, but he was held firm against Thor’s body, unable to turn his head.

“Your body is overflowing, Loki. It won’t wait another season.” Loki panted, little whimpers falling from his lips as Thor’s hand increased its speed. “You have already fed off so much of my power this afternoon. You must mate or the heat will consume you. You are in such need, little brother,” Thor murmured, placing a kiss behind his ear.

“No…” he cried out again, feeling his eyes watering and burning as a few tears slipped free. How could this be?

“Please, Loki. Let me be the one. Let me take care of you. I will be so good. So _proud_ to show you off to Asgard.” He rubbed his thumb along Loki’s slit, massaging against the bundle of nerves on the underside of his cock. That was all it took. It was Loki’s weakness. 

“Oh! Thor… Thor!!” his body clenched, balls drawing up tight as Thor continued to tease his cock head. It was only seconds later he was cumming, making a mess of the loose pants he wore, cum shooting up onto his stomach, painting Thor’s hand with pearly droplets.

“Just imagine how regal you’ll look, brother. Imagine months from now, your little belly here stretching, trying so hard to accommodate our child.” Somehow his pants had disappeared in the moments he’d been panting, practically collapsed against Thor. 

Time jumped strangely as he dipped in and out of awareness. And just for a moment, he let himself slip into Thor’s fantasy, imagined himself growing round and fat, all the court envious of him, for it was he who carried the next heir to the throne. “Yes,” he breathed. Thor’s mouth was upon his neck, his slick fingers trailing his hole, a dizzy feeling coursing through his body.

“You’ll make such a good little wife, brother. And wives need babies. Who better to stuff you so full of what you crave?”

Loki whimpered. The things Thor was saying… He didn’t… He wasn’t… He flushed a deep red, glad no one was around to see his face right now. He was sure he would look so wrecked already. It was embarrassing and arousing and he was so dizzy and so confused. His head lolled against Thor’s shoulder, a loud groan passing from his lips as he felt Thor’s finger delve inside him. He jumped at the intrusion. “Thor please…” He squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Have you done this before?” Thor soothed him, like calming a wild stallion, he ran his free hand down Loki’s arm, massaging his chest, playing with his nipples, even, before moving back to stroke his belly. 

When Loki shook his head ever so minutely, he could feel Thor’s lips smiling against him. “We shouldn’t, brother…”

“I will take such good care of you, Loki.” Thor’s finger wiggled around inside of him and it felt strange. Interesting, maybe a little arousing, but nothing—

“Thor!” he near squealed, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

“There we are,” Thor sighed, clearly pleased with himself. “There’s a spot inside you that will make you feel so good, Loki,” Thor promised, starting to rub back and forth over the place that made him cry out. 

Loki rocked against Thor’s hand, almost giving in entirely with how good he was feeling. The world around him was still glowing and sparkling in light, Thor’s own radiance nearly lighting up his darkened room. “What will you do to me?” Loki gasped, feeling Thor slowly add another finger inside him.

“I will stretch you, make sure you’re able to take my cock” Thor kissed the side of his neck. “Then I will slide just the head inside you, just for a moment, letting you get a feel for me, letting you adjust.” He placed another kiss against his jaw. “And then, my pretty little brother, I shall push all the way inside you, slick and hard, taking you, knowing you’re ready.” 

Loki’s heart beat erratically in his chest, bumping against his rib cage as he took in Thor’s words. He didn’t know how his oafish brother did it. Thor was never so eloquent with words except, it seemed, in this. It made Loki want to scream for the injustice of it and beg for more at the same time. 

“I shall hit that special spot inside you until we have both cum,” Thor continued on, biting Loki’s ear gently. Loki’s stomach churned, clenching up as Thor spoke, his skin feeling warmer and warmer as Thor went on. He wanted to tell him to stop, to give up this ridiculous notion, but the words simply would not come.

“I shall work us over, spending inside you many times, filling you up until you’re bursting with my seed, much too full to take more. You will look like you are already pregnant with my child when I am done. Then I shall plug you up, knowing how already my seed grows inside you. There will be no doubt.” 

Loki bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as his heart hammered in his chest. He wasn’t ready for a child. “Do you really want this, Thor?” he fretted. “We’re...brothers… What if the baby is...deformed or something?” His brows drew together as he felt Thor’s thick member slide against his backside. Thor felt large. Too large. “How could you want this?” he struggled a little against Thor’s fingers, still stroking incessantly inside him.

“I have wanted you since before I knew what this feeling was, Loki,” Thor growled, pulling Loki’s body tight against his, keeping him from being able to move, to escape. Loki’s heart nearly stopped at being so restrained. “I have watched you ebb and flow, dancing around my powers since we were young, and I now I have you, I cannot let you go, brother. No matter the consequences.”

Loki whined as Thor bit down where his shoulder met his neck, marking him, laving his tongue over the mark, sucking at his skin until it was red and inflamed. He drew in harsh, wet breaths as Thor played with his body like he was a toy for his personal use.

“I don’t know, Thor. This is...much— Ahhh!” His breath caught in his throat as Thor pressed against that damned spot inside his body. It drove him crazy, and his cock was already half hard and wanting. When a third finger entered him unexpectedly, his head crashed back against Thor’s shoulder as he shuddered. “Norns preserve me,” Loki mumbled, Thor’s hand speeding up inside him, twisting in ways he’d never thought to try during his own times of self-pleasure. 

His head felt so full. Buzzing, distracted. Whenever he tried to process a thought, it seemed to float away. The things Thor was doing to him made it impossible to understand just what was going on. He was just there, floating in a sea of pleasure. 

“Don’t worry your pretty head on it, little brother. I am here, I know what you need.” 

It felt like mere moments before he was close to spilling again. Protesting when Thor removed his teasing fingers and instead pushed the large head of his cock inside him. All the breath left his body as Thor’s length pressed hard against that spot inside, twitching, hot and unyielding. Just the head was inside, but he could already feel it pressing against his lower belly. “There’s no way.” He shook his head, truly worried about Thor’s magnificent size. “Do you…” he was having trouble catching his breath. “Do you see that?” He dragged one of Thor’s hands over the tiny little bump, crying out as Thor pressed against it.

“You’re just so tight and small, brother,” Thor murmured, nuzzling his nose against the mark he’d made. He could feel the blood rushing through Thor’s cock, pounding inside him, like his heart was beating right against Loki’s belly. “Gonna fill you so good.”

Thor’s hand stroked his cock lightly, and Loki seized up again, crying out as he spilled right up against the bump of Thor’s cock. “Norns, NORNS,” Loki screeched, Thor’s hand coming to cover his mouth, muffle the sound of Loki’s voice as Thor pushed inside him. And inside him. And inside him. Thor was everywhere… His eyes watered, rolling to the back of his head. He couldn’t stop wailing as he felt his body stretch, accommodating Thor’s overly large cock, the outline of it visible against Loki’s thin stomach. 

“Hhhaaaahhhhhhhh!” He thrashed against Thor like a fish out of water. He was a doll for his brother to take and use as he pleased, but he was so tempted to bite down on the fingers covering his mouth, forcing him to draw deep breaths in through his nose. “Uh uh!” he cried, shaking his head as Thor seated himself fully inside him. “Uh uh!” His muffled reply. He wasn’t ready… How could this be what he wanted? His first time and his body is forced to swallow this horse cock? Thor truly would fill him so much he couldn’t take anymore…

“Mmmm...you were made to take me,” Thor praised him. “No one else has taken me so deep before, brother. See what a good job my little wife does?” Thor rubbed his stomach, putting pressure against his stretched skin, stroking his cock through Loki’s belly. 

His eyes rolled back a little bit further. “AHhhhhhhhaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!” This wasn’t real...this wasn’t real…

“Imagine how our child will be, brother. The talk of all of Asgard. Your wit, my brawn. Your beautiful eyes, my hair… And who will bear them? It will be you, you whom I parade in front of the court, whom I spoil with gifts and jewels beyond compare. You whom I dote on, make sure you are always comfortable.” 

He could hear Thor grunting and straining behind him, clearly worked up with his own words, with what they were doing, with having Loki so caught in his hold, subdued beside him. He was a puddle in Thor’s arms, melting into him, into the mattress. Shifting his body to be just what was needed.

“Say yes, Loki.” A near hiss in his ear. “You need my cock, brother. You need my seed.”

Loki shook his head, tears falling steadily, his body begging for it against his will. It was small, a few tiny movements, but Thor’s cock rocking inside him, cleaving his body in half...he wanted to die this way. Full and...almost at peace; accepting of his fate, to die choking on Thor’s giant cock from inside his body. 

“Look how hungry you are for it, Loki.” Thor fed him more words, more fantasies, spun pictures he never in a million years would have concocted for himself. And yet, he found he wanted it. Some deep shadowy part of his soul desperately craved the picture Thor was painting. “See how big my cock is inside you? Imagine how stuffed you will feel when it is a babe growing inside. Imagine how round, how fertile you will be.” Thor’s hand finally removed itself from his mouth and he whined and whimpered, so conflicted, rubbing the tears from his eyes, then, unable to help himself, rubbing along his belly, entranced by the way Thor had filled him up. 

“I shall buy you luxurious skirts to wear. Skirts that hang low, below the baby, and tiny little tops that will do nothing to cover your round belly, showing off, flaunting you in front of Asgard. No one else but you is worthy to carry my seed, Loki. I have seen it as we grew together. You, you are mine.” Thor’s voice rumbled low, causing flutters in Loki’s stomach. “Imagine how radiant you will be, how much you will glow before all of our people. How they will praise how well you carry our child. When the child grows too heavy for you, I shall have you carried everywhere in a grand palanquin, paraded around Asgard with no fewer than eight Einherjar to carry your ornate litter.”

Thor pulled out a little, only to push right back in, quick, hard, deeper than before. Loki’s toes curled and as the last bit of his will broke down, he nodded his head. “I will...I will grow a god inside me, for you, brother...because you seem to need it so,” he panted.

“And all shall come to worship at your feet, my little wife,” Thor smirked, letting his hands pull Loki back against him by his stomach, crushing his cock inside his little brother’s slim body.

Loki let out a slow, wheezing whine, face burning up as he nodded again and again, pushing himself down onto Thor’s length. “Plant your seed inside, deep in me, Thor, please, big brother.”

Loki pressed his hands against Thor’s length inside him, his body providing a tight grip on Thor’s cock as he slid back and forth within. 

“So helpless for it,” Thor grunted, snapping his hips a little more, driving deep inside. It only took a few long strokes before Thor seized up, wedging his cock tight inside Loki, spilling like he hadn’t cum in weeks. Hot, thick fluid gushed inside him, bloating his already stretched belly, just as Thor had said.

Loki’s mouth dropped open, his back arching violently. That was it, then. He knew right in that moment Thor’s seed was already planted, taking root. He shuddered, his cock spurting at the thought of already growing his brother’s babe inside him. An heir, a little god of his own. He felt the fever inside him spike and then subside as Thor’s spend warmed him from the inside. Everywhere else seemed to cool, yet right where Thor had cum inside him was still burning up, lulling him into a dreamy contentment, even as his own cock stood hard, bobbing against his inflated belly. 

“Thoooorrrr,” he keened, back arching, eyes wide and fevered, pulling Thor deeper inside him, feeling his brother’s large hands stroking his cock, stroking his stretched stomach. Thor’s length seemed to shrink inside him, like the more he came, the smaller, more normal sized he got.

“That’s right, cum for me, Loki, milk me, seal my seed inside you till you are bursting with it.” It was like a see-saw of pleasure. He pushed back onto Thor’s giant cock, bucked forward into Thor’s waiting hand. Back and forth and back and forth until he had spilled, his vice-like grip on Thor’s length coaxing another large deposit inside his body. His hands gripped onto Thor as his stomach stretched again, gouging his brother with his nails.

There was no doubt in his mind, if he’d ever had a partner before Thor, he would have been ruined for them, or anyone else, for that matter, by now. How he felt was indescribable. “Thor, I can’t,” he sobbed, body sagging forward a bit on the bed. His brother moved, curving around him, keeping Loki close. “My body will be swimming in your seed if you keep this up,” he panted, already exhausted. He was overly full. His strength had left him with his last orgasm. Anything more and he would be moving solely by Thor’s strength alone. He vaguely wondered if Thor could fill him so full he’d taste his cum in the back of his throat.

“Oh, Loki.” Thor cradled his stomach, letting all the spend inside jiggle within his hands. “How I have longed to see you like this. I have watched your beautiful seasons as we have grown, knowing you would be my perfect vessel. No one but you could be better.” A long whine continuously fell from Loki’s lips as Thor kept rocking inside him. 

***

Again and again, his brother filled him up, just as he’d promised, until Loki really was about to burst from it all. His belly hung so heavy against the bed and he was a sobbing mess when Thor finally pulled out.

“What have you done to me?” Loki panted, drunk and delirious, oversensitive even just with Thor’s hands stroking his inflated belly. His whole body was inflamed. There wasn’t a single inch Thor hadn’t touched. He would be leaking cum for days. Loads and loads of it bubbling out of him as he walked around, carrying his brother’s child. “What have I done?” he whispered to himself, slightly horrified.

“Your aura seems at peace, brother. Satisfied.” Thor kissed his neck as Loki shivered and whimpered. “I have given you what you needed, made you my perfect vessel. Can you feel the little life inside you sparking already?” Loki could feel Thor smiling against his skin, placing more small kisses along his jaw and neck. “There will be no one lovelier.” 

Thor’s fingers pushed back into his hole, pushing the cum back inside that had begun flowing out of him. Each little push became a little nudge against his prostate and soon Loki was sobbing anew. His cock laid limp against his thigh, too tired to stand at attention anymore. And yet it dribbled weakly with every press of Thor’s fingers, pleasure shooting up his spine as Thor milked every last drop of cum from his body. “Thor, please… No more,” he sniffled, twitching and shivering in Thor’s hold as more tired moans fell from his lips.

Thor hummed sleepily behind him. “I should plug you up, brother. Let the servants find you this way, weak and full of my seed, needing to relieve yourself with the help of some palace stranger,” Thor whispered lasciviously. Loki turned his face, slowly, staring back at the wicked look on Thor’s face with a fearful look of his own. He shuddered through one last orgasm, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he blacked out in Thor’s arms.

***

He was weightless when he awoke, the feeling of many hands on him that he feared Thor had actually left him to be found by the servants. But when he roused himself awake enough, he could tell it was just his own and Thor’s, warm bathwater lapping at his aching body. His hands rested just where his stomach started to bulge, large and unnatural, while Thor’s arms held him secure, rubbing his belly, squeezing him every so often. It was a strange feeling to have spend leaking from him in such a steady stream. He almost asked Thor to plug him up, just to give himself a break from all these new sensations.

“Thor,” he whined, wanting to bury his face in Thor’s chest, hide from the world. There was a baby inside him… A little godling growing inside his body right this very moment. He wasn’t ready for this. How could he have let Thor—? How could Thor have— “We shouldn’t have—” he started to panic. “Ssshhhhhhh,” Thor soothed him, squeezing hard against Loki’s taught belly, watching as Loki’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Your body knew what it needed, baby brother. Now let me take care of you.” Thor kissed the side of his head, his cheek. And Loki could only whimper as the water became murkier and murkier with Thor’s seed. 

He had to stop him when he only had a little swell left. “No more, brother,” Loki cried, turning to cling to Thor’s body. Thor shifted, stroking down Loki’s back softly, draining the water and trying to refill it as quickly as he could, holding on to Loki’s shivering frame.

“Alright, Loki,” he agreed. He gave Loki his first actual kiss of the entire day, tilting his head to tease his tongue against Loki’s lips. Loki trembled as Thor pushed his cock back inside his well-abused hole. It welcomed Thor back inside easily, greedily sucking in his cock like it was meant to reside there.

Loki panted, feeling the incredible stretch inside him, the full feeling he never knew he craved until now. “No more, please, big brother,” he worried, burying his face in Thor’s shoulder, letting his tears mingle with the water already sliding down Thor’s golden body.

“I know, baby brother. You don’t need to worry. Just sleep, now. Save your energy for the babe inside you.” He tilted Loki’s face up once more, smiling so sweetly at him as he tilted his own face down to give Loki another passionate kiss. As Loki calmed, clinging to Thor’s large, muscled chest, he began to notice the feeling he’d had in his body earlier, the slight manic fever, the crazy buzzing, the need for something he wasn’t sure of, was all gone. His blood sang for Thor, pumped hot and satisfied through his veins, a comforting, lulling feeling. And when they broke apart, Loki laid against Thor once more and drifted off.


	2. These Infernal Shocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: what about instead of feeling the baby move and kick inside him loki gets shocked by his little thunderbabies and thor is endlessly amused

Loki clenched his muscles, counting to ten as he breathed heavily. He only had a few paces more before he made it back to his own room, his own chambers where he could lay down and deal with this in the comfort of his own space, but no. Shocks had come continuously from his womb as he traveled, making the whole process uncomfortable and embarrassing. He had trembled the entire trek back to his rooms, his cock making a tent of his leathers. He didn’t want anyone’s staring, nosy eyes to watch him as he leaned against the wall panting in both pain and pleasure.

Thor’s powers were always volatile. They could be gentle and caressing one moment and raging and destructive the next. Unfortunately, he seemed to be afflicted by Thor’s...gift...ever since he’d become pregnant. “Aahh! Damnit, Thor!” he cursed, falling back against the stones as another wave of electricity slithered up his spine before crawling back down to caress the hard length of his cock.

Thor just had to have him. Had to plant his seed. Three months later and Loki was still reeling with it. His brother had absolutely wrecked him that entire week. He’d gone crazy with need, his powers demanding an outlet. The things he’d said… Loki’s face flushed in remembrance. He couldn’t imagine what their parents would think, and it worried him to no end, having to reveal such a piece of news to them. But he was just starting to show, his body starting to change for the little life inside it. And then, just his luck, Thor opened his door right then, finding him gasping on the floor, muscles twitching and harder than he’d been in a long time. “Loki!” he called. “What are you doing on the floor?”

Loki glared up at him, even as Thor sunk down to fold his ever growing body into his arms. “My body has decided it is fun to demonstrate how it must feel to be you,” Loki snarled, wanting to struggle out of Thor’s arms but feeling himself seize up again with another shock, instead, like the power inside him calling out to its originator, this one stronger than the others. He felt just on the cusp of an orgasm, the lightning stroking his length from the inside. “Take me to my room, now, Thor,” he warned, not wanting to spill in the hallway, right in Thor’s arms. He would never live it down.

“Why, Loki, I had no idea being in my arms caused such a pleasurable reaction,” Thor grinned, pulling open the door to Loki’s rooms and stepping inside.

“It doe—Haahhh!!” One more large jolt spread through his body and he couldn’t take it anymore. His muscles were drawn up so tight, and he was so tired of resisting. Release tore through Loki’s body, his vision whiting out with the force of it and Thor struggled to hold onto his thrashing form.

“Loki!” At least he had the decency to sound a little worried; it was many long moments before Loki caught his breath again. Thor rushed him to the bed, laying him down gently. 

He could feel his own sticky cum sliding down his small clothes, ruining his leathers and he wanted to scream in his frustration and despair. Instead, he stuffed it deep down inside himself. “I am fine,” he panted, curling around a pillow. “My body keeps shocking me, and while it’s a bit painful, it’s also—” he blushed.

“Pleasurable?” Thor finished for him. Loki nodded, feeling heavy and sick to his stomach—overly warm—as Thor left to shut the door. When he returned, Thor knelt beside the bed, placing a hand to Loki’s barely rounded stomach. “Oh, little one,” Thor smiled, happy and proud. Loki could tell just how delighted Thor was with the little bump in his belly. When it was just the two of them, Thor could hardly stop touching it. “You must be careful,” he whispered, like it was a secret or some great conspiracy. “You can’t hurt your _mama_ like that.” 

Loki could feel the sweat dewing on the back of his neck as he listened to Thor talk to something inside him the size of a lime. It barely had fingers and Thor was giving it an entire personality. He put a hand to his forehead, bespelled to be cool. Where did Thor get off calling him a mother? He wasn’t… But he supposed it suited. He was, after all, he had to remind himself, the one giving life to the child inside him. “Thor,” he mumbled, feeling overwhelmed.

“I still can’t believe you allowed this of me, brother,” Thor smiled, pressing a kiss to Loki’s cheek, followed by another to the little bump. “I will draw a bath for the _mother-to-be_ and then tonight we shall ring the bell, telling all of Asgard of our amazing child.”

“Thor, no!” Loki fretted, turning over to look at Thor in alarm. His whole face was a deep red flush, his heart beating erratically in his chest. How could Thor even think of doing such a thing? They hadn’t even broken the news to their parents. And...what was this thing with calling him a mother? 

“Fear not,” Thor soothed. “While I cannot wait for the day to announce you and our child to Asgard, I will not do it until you are ready.” It calmed Loki a little, and he was glad Thor could at least honor this. “Just think what they will say when they hear you are to be my little wife, little brother...little _mother_ ,” Thor grinned, hooded eyes roving Loki’s face as he gasped. 

Loki covered his mouth with his hands, finding his belly flipping and churning with Thor’s words. Confused and aroused at the same time. He gave a little nod and watched Thor hurry over to the bath, pouring Loki’s favorite oils and scents into it before starting the water. It seemed to be a thing, for Thor, all these womanly names. Not that he couldn’t be a woman, but...it was like they were *special* when he was a man. Like it meant more to Thor to call him these things now, and it made him feel butterflies inside him when he did. 

The water crashed hard onto the surface of the stone bath, drawing Loki’s attention away from his musings. As the cum continued to dry in his leathers, he thought more and more fondly of getting out of them. Being weightless inside the warm water was one of his new favorite things since becoming pregnant. 

Loki pulled up his shirt, caressing the little bump himself, at last. Some days he still couldn’t believe he was going to be bringing a life into the world. One he would have to care for and love, and raise. It amazed him, even as he worried and stressed over it. “What am I ever going to say to Mother?” he fretted to himself. “What?” Thor called from the bath. Some days, Loki swore he had the hearing of a bat. “Nothing,” he grumbled back, annoyed with Thor’s chipper mood and overall satisfaction with life. He was the one burdened with growing a child in his belly. Thor didn’t have to worry about bringing a life into the world, hiding his body from everyone to keep the affliction a secret. Tears fell down his cheeks quite without his permission, his heart beating painfully in his chest. He’d called his baby an affliction… They didn’t give children to people like him. He didn’t know what to do.

“Brother, what’s wrong?” Thor had returned to hover over him with worry creased brows. “It’s probably just hormones,” Loki grumbled, wiping his eyes as he scooted further away from Thor, getting up from the bed and stripping off his sticky clothes. 

It took almost no time at all before Thor was beside him, scooping Loki up in his arms, carrying him to the bath. “Please talk to me, Loki,” he entreated.

“I am talking to you, Thor.”

“You know what I mean, Loki,” he grumbled.

“Do I?”

“Yes.”

“Well, perhaps you should—” Loki’s winced, feeling the electricity loop through his body again. Surely all that time earlier was enough, right? Thor chuckled, watching Loki’s cock twitch, even after releasing so soon.

“Are these little love shocks?” Thor smiled, placing Loki down so he could caress the bump as he liked.

“It’s hardly formed inside me, Thor. Your child seems to need lightning to grow. Naaaahhhh—Ah!” Thor had begun stroking his cock, letting the little shocks aid him in coaxing Loki to full hardness again. “Aahhh…” he whimpered, falling against Thor’s chest. “Thor…”

“I think it’s perfect,” Thor grinned, placing a kiss just behind Loki’s ear. “Doesn’t it feel good?” he asked, watching Loki squirm and wriggle in his grasp.

“Thor please, stop this or I shall not be able to leave my bed until the babe is born,” Loki panted. He had a suspicion that an infusion of Thor’s powers might give him some relief for the day, if not the week, but Thor seemed more content to let his body do all the work, to shock and shock and shock until he came and came and came. 

Already he was close to releasing again, so soon after his last one. Being pregnant was really creating all kinds of different needs in his body. “Please,” he whined, watching as his hips bucked up into Thor’s grasp.

A few more strokes and Loki was gone, a quivering mess in Thor’s hands as his cock erupted against his small belly. “Norns, Thor,” he sobbed, when neither the shocks nor Thor’s hand slowed in their frequency and all too quickly Loki was hard and wanting again.

“Let’s get you into the bath,” Thor smiled, pulling Loki’s exhausted form into his arms again. 

“Thor…” Loki whined, feeling so on edge he almost couldn’t believe his brother had stopped. 

“I know, just wait, my pretty girl, I need to take these clothes off.” Loki stared with glazed, lust-addled eyes as Thor sat him on the edge of the bath and then took an entire millennia to remove his clothing. He sat, uncomfortable, rubbing his legs together as Thor took everything off, piece by agonizing piece. Then Loki was once more in his arms and Thor was walking them both into the warm, oversized bath. All the while, Thor kept teasing him, edging him until he was just about to cum, then just...denying him!

“If this pregnancy doesn’t drive me crazy first, it will be you and your damned hand!” Loki wailed after the tenth time Thor had refused him his release. He needed to cum, and he needed to cum _now_! “Please, Thor, please please please...I’m so close……..” And just like that, Thor’s hand was still. 

Yet this time, the little shocks didn’t stop. The lightning arced down his body and Loki came with a surprising force. His whole body seized up as he blacked out for a moment and when he came to, it was to Thor’s chuckles shaking his slim form as he floated in the warm water, completely spent.

“Well, I had thought to keep you on edge through the whole bath, but it appears growing a little god is no match for my plans,” Thor laughed, bending over to leave a small kiss to Loki’s tiny bump.

“Please Thor, you have to help stop this,” Loki sniffed, feeling overworked and overwhelmed again. “I already have enough on my plate, I can’t worry over this, too…”

Thor smiled, letting his beard tickle over the little bump before he spoke, “Alright, baby, you be good for your mother. We all have a lot on our plates.” Thor let his own powers course through Loki, a strong current that didn’t seem to bother him, just as it never bothered Thor. Just another interesting change to experience. When the crackling energy stopped, there was silence in the bath, but there was also, blissfully, no electricity shooting up his spine.

“Thank you,” Loki mumbled, drifting off as he floated on the water, knowing he would be safe under Thor’s care and clean by the time he awoke.

“I love you,” Thor whispered to the both of them.


	3. Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a heavily pregnant loki about to give birth nesting and taking all of thor’s clothes because the smell calms him and the baby

He had come to Thor’s room early in the morning, waking Thor by pulling the clothing from his body, along with his pillowcases and sheets. And when that was not enough, he’d returned for the dirty laundry and the pillows themselves. Things Loki would have been disgusted to smell before now were a greater comfort than anything else. The sweatier and smellier the clothing, the more Loki wanted it. The more it smelled of Thor, the more he needed it. Thor had laughed, following him into his room, and offered to climb into bed with Loki, but he’d hissed at him instead and told him to leave. His bed was sacred space right now, and he was ravenous.

Before he shooed him away, he made it clear it was Thor’s duty to bring him something to eat, and when Thor was gone, he absolutely buried himself underneath all the clothes and pillows on his bed. It was soothing, a balm to his heart. Somehow being surrounded by Thor’s scent was more powerful a drug than being surrounded by Thor himself. For even when Thor returned, a tray laden with all sorts of delicious treats and foods good for a growing god he found he did not want Thor in his bed. 

Loki let him come as close as a chair beside him, which sometimes he’d reach a hand out and pull to him, but mostly he didn’t want Thor disrupting him...not now. _Not yet_ , his mind would whisper.

In the end, he hadn’t know how to tell their parents, and he’d made Thor tell them he’d gone away for a spell. No one could open Loki’s door but Thor, and it wasn’t unusual for this to happen. He often locked his rooms to others when he was gone. And it was in seclusion that Loki stayed as the tiny babe grew in his womb. 

It’s not like there was a lack of things to do. Loki had any number of experiments to focus on, new texts to read. He’d read so many books on pregnancy and reproductive workings of the nine realms. But none seemed to speak to him more than the gestational habits of the Jotunnar, which seemed an odd book to identify with. It was this book that informed him he was nesting, and only when he was satisfied would he allow Thor into his nest. And that explanation seemed to capture just how he felt about the situation. The oaf still had yet to contribute anything to his nest and it was making him antsy. Thor should want him to be comfortable, for their child to be comforted. How could he be so obtuse?

When he’d had enough of Thor moping, he sent him off, letting himself drift off to sleep, comforted by the strong odor of Thor that permeated his bed. And when his brother came to his senses and learned to provide for them, it would be even better with Thor inside the bed with him. 

***

He woke, starving again, and a new smell infiltrating the room. Comfort and love and an overwhelming scent of lilac. 

“Mother?” he mumbled, sitting up sleepily from all the items on his bed.

“Oh Loki.” Her voice flitted though his ear as she shimmered into shape. “How could you not tell me?” she smiled, coming to stand over him, running her slim hand through his hair. 

“How could I?” he replied, feeling his eyes well with tears, looking away in shame. Suddenly the nest felt empty, devoid of comfort, lonely. He still didn’t know what to say. She sat beside him on the bed, then pulled him into her arms and it felt right to let her in. Another mother beside him, there to guide him.

“My baby is having a baby,” she smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “My weavings spoke of the two of you becoming closer, and it made me happy, but I had no idea this is what brought you two together.” Frigga rubbed up and down his back as Loki let the tears fall from his eyes. It was just the hormones, he decided, nothing more. “You are so amazing my darling.” 

“It’s wrong,” Loki sniffled, voice muffled against her shoulder. “He’s my brother! How could I let him?” Loki cried again.

“I admit, it’s certainly unconventional, and you’re both so young…” Loki slid down in the bed, laying his head in Frigga’s lap as he piled Thor’s clothes around him. “What’s all this?” she asked, chuckling a little at all the laundry and pillows he’d amassed.

“I’m nesting,” he mumbled, feeling ridiculous all of a sudden. He wanted Thor again, to bring him pretty pillows and beautiful bedclothes. He wanted a massage and more food and as he started to cry in earnest, he felt soft fingers combing through his hair, and a lullaby echoing throughout the room. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep again, Thor’s scent filling his nose as he drifted off.

***

When Loki awoke it was to a completely different room. His curtains and balcony doors were open, letting in a fresh, cool breeze. His mother was still cradling his head, singing another lullaby, but she was tipping a cool elixir into his mouth.

“Vitamins for you and the baby,” she whispered as Loki swallowed it down dutifully. He blinked, bleary eyed, noting the bed was different, too. Beautiful linens and pillows adorned the plush mattress, and Loki’s favorite comforter of Thor’s was now on his bed.

He was wrapped in an emerald green silk gown with delicate golden lace trim and it felt like water moving across his skin. The laundry had been removed from the bed, but Thor was now upon it, spooning Loki from behind as he rubbed Loki’s belly, soothing him and the baby with his warm hands; asleep, but clutching Loki so tight. 

All that remained from his crazy, brain-addled nesting session was the stinkiest, smelliest most rank socks from Thor’s laundry covering his hands. He held them up to his face, taking a deep breath in, then fell asleep once more, happy and completely at peace.


End file.
